The Soldier's Demigod Friend
by Rkatp
Summary: I have adopted this from RavenRedSea. This is about a girl named Zan, who was part of Captain America's team in World War 2. She ended up being trapped in the Lotus Casino when the Captain was trapped in ice. I DONT own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. Rated T for language (honestly its hard to write without) Previously titled Cap's Lost Friend
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the streets of New York, gazing up at the skyline. The last time I was in New York, it was 1944, on my way to the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. I stayed for a few weeks, but it was actually years. 68 years actually, with this being 2012 and all.

As I walked down the streets, I remembered walking behind Bucky and Cap, laughing as they remembered the old days. But know they were the old days, and I was in the present. I stopped outside an electronics store, and looked inside. The window was displaying tvs of all different sizes, but they were all on the same news channel. The news was displaying pictures of Captain America in Germany, fighting Loki, with Iron Man.

_Cap's alive!_ I thought shocked. _He probably thinks I'm dead._

I looked back at the screen, watching Cap and Iron Man in battle. If I wanted to find Cap, I had to find Tony Stark. I stopped staring and kept walking. That's when the giant portal in the sky opened, and aliens came flooding through. I stood my ground, and fought. There were innocent people who needed to be protected.

The aliens fell, no longer powered. The portal had closed, and the civilians were safe. That's when the buiding started to collapse. I quickly ran and held the falling debrie as people ran out from underneath. Another rain of debrie fell, as the last person escaped. It was too much. I couldn't sustain the weight any longer. With a yelp, everything crashed on top of me.

Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. The dust was getting into my lungs. I kept coughing. People were yelling outside to get me out. But I only heard two words. Captain America. I kept my eyes closed to avoid getting dust in them. My breathing deepened. I had to stay calm. I felt the weight lifted off my back, someone picked me up and carried me out. I opened my eyes and coughed when I felt the sun on me. I looked at my rescuer. He wore a blue costume. It was Cap.

I jumped out of his arms and started coughing again.

"We need to get you to an ambulance miss." He said in his Captain America way.

"Of course." I coughed, as he lead me over to the nearby ambulance.

He sat me on the edge as the medic grabbed an oxygen mask intended for an adult, and covered my face. I took deep breaths in and out as the medic checked for any signs of a concusion. Captain stayed and watched, a deep look of thought in his eyes.

"You're a strong girl." The medic said, taking the mask off. "No concusion. Just a few scratches. You can go now."

I stood up and went for my back pocket, pulling out a square of ambrosia, food of the gods. Stuffing it in my mouth, my cuts started to disappear. As I put the bag back in my back pocket, a familiar hand fell on my shoulder.

"They said you're a hero." Cap said, as I turned to face him. "They said you were fighting off the aliens."

I smiled, realising that he wanted to know who I was. I quickly made sure my scar was covered by my hair. I couldn't afford for him to know yet.

"I heard you were pretty good yourself." I smiled back.

"Walk with me." He said, leading me off, on the walk to Stark Towers. "Who are you?"

"I'm a thirteen year old girl with battle training." I said, not technically lying.

"Yet you seem out of place in this modern world." He said, jesturing to my fourties style men's dress.

"Speak for yourself Captain." I giggled.

"Touche." He smiled. "How do I know you?"

"I lost track of time some time ago." I smiled mysteriously. "And I found it again a few weeks ago."

"You fight with a sword." He said.

"You fight with a shield." I answered.

He stopped, turning and facing me. The wind blew my hair, revealing my scar.

"I know that scar." He breathed, trying to remember.

My hand went and traced my scar by defult, remembering how the Red Skull had done it. I flinched as I remembered the pain of him smashing Captain America's shield into my face, the edge causing the scar.

"Red Skull." He said, taking my hand.

"Yep." I answered. "You're not the only one who's been stuck in time."

He took my hand and lead me towards Stark Tower. We ended up at the penthouse where Loki was lying on the ground. He sat up, to face the Avengers, while I stood at the side.

"If you don't mind," he said, breathing heavily. "I'll have that drink now."

The Avengers stayed serious, but I snuffled a giggle. I would have loved to see Hulk bashing up Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was out of their cars, watching Thor and Loki use the tesseract to return to Azgard. Loki jerked his head in my direction. Thor nodded, turning his head towards me.

"Give my best wishes to Zeus." He said. "It has been good to see you daughter of Poseidon."

I flinched at my dad's name. Only slightly, but I still flinched. Thor turned the handle and they disappeared. We turned around and walked back to our vechicals. Natasha handed over Bruce's bag, and Bruce left with Tony. Everyone seemed pretty happy. Steve and I walked back to his bike. He seemed happy to be back on it, with me sitting on the back, clinging for my life like I always had.

_Flashback_

_"I see the famous Captain America has fallen into my hands." Red Skull sniggered in his thick accent. "And I see he has brought his little bird."_

_I looked up at him. He smiled at my face, which everyone said was beautiful._

_"Such a beautiful face." He said, picking up Cap's shield. "It would be a shame if it was given a scar."_

_He lifted the shield and smashed the side into my face. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I didn't flinch and I didn't cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Red Skull stood over Cap and proceded to punch him. Suddenly the glass smashed and machine guns exploded into action. The end game had come._

_End of Flashback_

We pulled up in front of an apartment block. Steve led me up the stars and into an apartment. It was a nice little space, with two bedrooms. It was a good place. Steve showed me my room, and his room with memories from World War 2. My sea green baseball cap was there. I smiled when I saw it, and pulled it on. Steve left me and I looked at everything else that was there. I put the cap back down, not wanting to take something from this memory room. I walked back into the living room and was surpised to find Steve at the door, talking to a man.

"Why don't you get her to come meet Percy?" the man asked.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Steve replied. "She doesn't really have any friend."

"Well then she must meet Percy." The man insisted. "How old is she?"

"13." Steve answered.

I smiled at this, really I was 81.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Steve turned around and smiled at me.

"Zan, this is Paul Blofis, our neighbour." He introduced me.

I walked over and shook his hand.

"Your name is blowfish?" I asked.

"Blofis." He corrected with a smile. "Everyone gets that wrong."

"Paul was suggesting that you meet his step-son, Percy." Steve explained. "You to have a lot in common. You're both ADHD and dyslexic.

_That's not normal._ I thought. _Unless you're a demi-god_.

"Sure." I smiled, agreeing to go.

"Why don't you come over now?" Paul suggested. "Percy's in at the moment, but he's leaving for summer camp tomorrow."

I waved good bye to Steve and walked over to the other door, which had been left adjar. The layout looked exactly like Steve's apartment. There was a boy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Percy come meet our neighbour's young friend." Paul said, turning off the TV.

"Steve has friends?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Just come say hello." Paul insisted.

Percy groaned, but stood up and turned towards me. His face whitened. My hand instinctly went to make sure my fringe was covering my scar, which it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his whitened face.

"Are you a demi-god?" he asked abruptly.

"Percy don't be rude." Paul snapped. "She probably doesn't know what you're on about."

"I know what he's talking about." I answered, still staring at Percy. "Because I am a demi-god."

"You know!?" Percy exclaimed shocked. "You can't be more that thirteen."

"Tecnically I'm 81." I said.

"Lotas Casino?" he asked.

"For 68 years." I answered. "I'm thirteen otherwise."

"But you know you're a demi-god." Percy said. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

It was my turn for my face to pale.

"Captain Alexzander McCormick." I said. "Daughter of Posedion. Most people call me Zan, or Atlantis."

"You're my sister." Percy exclaimed shocked.

"Your older sister." I corrected.

"What's with the name Atlantis?" he asked.

"I think I know." Paul said stepping forward. "During the war, Captain America had a team. Two went missing, one died. These were the three people everyone remembers. Bucky died. Captain America and Atlantis went missing. Atlantis was 13. She's you."

"That's correct." I smiled. "You're pretty smart."

"I'm an English teacher with a history degree." He corrected.

"Why don't you come with me to camp tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I pondered. "I'll have to ask Steve, but I'm sure he'll say yes. It's been ages since I've seen Chiron. I bet a lots changed."

"You would not believe." He smiled smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to Steve shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up Zan! Percy's getting ready to go to camp!" That got me up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I shrieked, running into the bathroom.

"I've been trying for almost 30 minutes!" He called after me. I looked at the random clothes I grabbed before I ran in the bathroom. I picked up a pink v- neck and skinny jeans; I approve. I walked out of the bathroom to find Percy – my new brother- sitting on the couch.

"I just have to get my shoes on and I'll be ready to go." I said, making him jump.

"When did you walk in?" He asked.

"Uh, about 2 seconds ago? Why? Is there someone other than me that you're supposed to be meeting?" I laughed.

"How can you be related to me? I have absolutely NO sense of humor at all." He scowled.

"Different moms can mean a whole lot." I walked back and put on my black combat boots. I walked out and went over to give Steve a hug.

"Uh uh young lady. I don't give hugs freely. You gotta do something for one."

"Steve! I'm about to leave! Don't be rude!" I whined.

"Alright kid." He laughed and bent and gave me a hug. I savored the few last seconds before I pulled away and went over to my brother.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

"We should go before I want to stay anymore than I already do." I sighed. "Bye Steve."

"Bye Atlantis!"

Percy and I walked down the stairs in the apartment to the bottom floor where his mom was waiting with the car keys.

"Percy, don't let anything happen to your sister. Or to my car." She demanded sternly.

"You sound like Gabe." Percy scowled.

"I was trying. Don't worry; you know I'm not like him." She laughed. Percy grabbed the keys chuckling. We got into the blue suburban, and started driving towards camp.

"How much have I missed the past 70 years?" I looked at him.

"One of the most important things you missed was Kronos trying to make a comeback. The great prophecy was fulfilled." He looked sad.

"What happened? What was the great prophecy?"

"You mean you never heard it?" I only nodded.

"What did it say?"

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_ Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_ And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

"Oh styx, I can see why you don't like it. Who was the hero?"

"My friend Luke. He turned his back on the gods when he was corrupted by Kronos. In the end he realized his mistake, and died when I handed him the cursed blade. The cursed blade was my girlfriend's knife because when she was 7, he promised not to hurt her, and when she reminded him of this, he had hurt her. So the blade became cursed because of the broken promise."

"Oh, that must have been tragic. It must have been even harder when New York was attacked by the aliens."  
"YES! The gods wouldn't even let us fight because of that no good Thor!" He banged his hand against the steering wheel.

"Whoa, calm down I had just asked what happened. Sorry if I struck a nerve."

"It's okay, I just had wanted to help, and even more now that I found out you were there."

"I may have helped a few people survive when a building collapsed."

"Now I have a hero sister. This is nice. Now I'm not the only kid of Poseidon who's a hero." I laughed as he parked the car at the base of the hill. We got out and slowly made our way up the hill.

"When did this tree get here?"I asked startled by the new tree.

"It got here when my cousin, Thalia, helped get Annabeth and Luke here, which she did but ended up sacrificing herself, but here dad, Zeus, turned her into a tree. Then she got revived by Kronos when we healed the tree, which Luke poisoned, with the golden fleece."

"Wow, I really missed a lot; didn't I?"

"And you missed Luke stealing Zeus' master bolt."

"You're kidding me right? He seriously did that? But that's impossible!"

"PERCY! Who's this?" A girl came running up the hill.

"Annabeth, hi. This is Alexzander McCormick. She likes to be called Zan though." He motioned to me. "Zan, this is Annabeth."

"Hello, how did you meet Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, I moved in next to him. I live with my parent's friend, Steve."

"Oh, who are your parents?"

"They're dead. He's the closest thing to a relative I have now." Percy, beside me, snickered.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just recalling a conversation between Paul and my mom."

"Oh, well, let's get you into camp." I smiled at the thought of seeing the camp again. We walked through the border and I was shocked by what I saw. Instead of there being the original 12 cabins, there was about 50 cabins, each with the symbol of the god or goddess above the door. Percy must've seen the shock on my face.

"Don't worry, you'll get claimed." He whispered to me. "I'll ask dad to reclaim you."

"Are you sure?" I was worried. What if Chiron recognized me? How would he react to seeing me? I saw the centaur trot out of the big house, which was now painted blue, saw me and his face paled.

"Annabeth, Percy? May you let me speak to the new camper alone?" Chiron asked.

"Of course." They replied in unison. They walked away, as Chiron and I walked into the big house.

"Zan? Is that really you?"

"Yes Chiron it really is. I was in the Lotus Casino for about 68 years." I looked at his face, which showed no emotion.

"How am I going to announce your arrival to the camp? I mean, no one except Percy and I know who you actually are right?" He looked worried now.

"Percy's going to ask dad if he can reclaim me, to make me seem that I was never actually here before."

"Well, I can IM him and also ask if that makes you feel better. For right now, I'm going to have you stay with Percy, okay?"

"Sure, I wonder how much the Ares campers changed…" I trailed off in thought.

"Come on child, let's go find Percy. We'll explain the situation to him." When we walked out of the house, there was a huge drakon outside of camp. I groaned and looked at Chiron. "Take this. You'll need it." He handed me my sword from when I was at camp all those years ago. I smiled, and then buckled it to my belt. I went over to where the border was to face the drakon, when I found out the hard way it was the kind that could breathe fire. I ended up killing it, but not without getting a 3rd degree burn on my left arm. The wind blew as I turned around to see about 10 campers looking at me in awe. Percy ran up to me.

"He said he would." Was all he told me before running back to Annabeth. He gave her a quick kiss, before standing behind her, with her leaning on him. Chiron came galloping up to me and drew a large crowd of campers towards us. I looked at Chiron and he nodded. The wind blew again, revealing to the campers my scar. I quickly covered it back up with my free hand and looked at the shocked faces of the older campers.

"Are you all right?" A girl that I assumed was a daughter of Hecate was concerned.

"I'm okay. I've experienced worse before." I noticed her big brown eyes narrow in concentration while her dark red hair hung in a ponytail behind her head. "Seriously, I'm okay! I don't need to be treated like a baby!" I saw a greenish glow around me and looked up to see a trident. Dad didn't go back on his word.

"Oh look! Percy has a sister!" a girl with too much make-up stated.

"Come on sis, I'll show you our cabin." Percy grabbed my arm and I flinched so he looked down. "Oh gods you ARE hurt!"

"I'm fine, it'll wear off. I've experienced much more pain than a burn." I shrugged my arm out of his grip and offered my other arm. He grasped it, pulling me to the already familiar cabin. I dropped onto one of the beds and sat down.

"I was just going to introduce you to the campers then we can go back to the apartments." I nodded at his statement.

"When are we going to leave?" I asked.

"Why, do you already miss Steve?"

"Well, obviously! I haven't seen him for a couple of decades and I see him for a few hours before leaving for camp."

"You will not go anywhere before bandaging that arm." He sounds like Dr. Abraham Erskine when Steve became the captain. I groaned then let him wrap it with a cloth-like wrap. I winced when I realized it was coated in aloe.

"There we go its wrapped, now let's go!"

"All right let me get my things I was coming to get anyways." He laughed. When he was finished, he had a small sack of random things. I rolled my eyes and followed him out. We finally got back into the car and drove back down the road. I pretended to dance to the music playing, but truthfully, I can't dance. Percy looked at me and started laughing hysterically.

"What? I can't help it if I can't dance and keep your eyes on the road!" He finally stopped when we got back downtown, when I saw a few monsters terrorizing a few people.

"Stop the car." Percy complied and I got out to help out the victims. The monster hissed when they caught my scent and I realized a little too late that there were about 20 of the monsters in all. Percy rolled his window down and I yelled "Get Steve!" I pulled out my sword and started battling the monsters. The first to strike back was a dracane. I fought for about 2 minutes and had killed only 4 of the monsters when one caught me from behind.

"Zan!" I heard Steve before blackness crept into my eyes. The last thing I saw before passing out was Steve in his uniform picking me up bridal style.


End file.
